Dauntless High
by saraimancer7
Summary: Tris Prior and the gang are back! With Zeke's Truth or Dare Parties to starting her senior year in high school and everything in between, a certain school teacher has conspiracy plans to destroy the government. Four and Tris must work together to make sacrifices and side with the traitors in order to stop the Erudites. But the question is, who is the real enemy? LAST UPDATED 7/26!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is one of my first Divergent fanfictions. FYI I have read all the books and movies( Incase you guys are wondering if I actually know all the Divergent facts). And so...without any further interruption, I give you...Dauntless High.**

 **Tris POV:**

My alarm blares at 5 am in the morning.

Great. What a way to start my first day of my senior year of high school.

But then again, I am excited. All my friends are going to be there and lets just say that this years is going to be memorable.

Our gang consists of me, Four, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna.

Out of the 8 of us, only 4 are dating.

Christina and Will had what they called "Love At First Sight" in their freshman year of high school. As soon as Christina had laid her eyes on Will, she was in love. And I mean DEEP love.

Zeke and Shauna started dating just last year. It took a couple months for Zeke to "man up" and ask her out. To his surprise, Shauna said yes.

Uriah has a huge crush on Marlene, and Zeke keeps telling him to grow some balls and ask her out. But obviously, Uriah is a pansycake.

"Its her beauty" he jokes.

As for Four, I have been developing feelings for him. His deep blue eyes and almost black hair. His intelligence, talent, humor and

personality. Yet, being the cross country captain, even I'm not certain he likes me back.

Anyway, with all thoughts behind, I get ready for school.

~TIME SKIP~

I arrive at school. And Christina's mouth is wide open.

"You took my advise!" she screams and hugs me. Lately, Christina's fashion sense has taken a turn in my direction. The whole summer we went shopping for outfits. And today I am wearing a white crop-top, skinny black jeans, and black converses. I had to constantly beg her to give me outfits that are casual wear.

"Trisssy!" I hear a high-pitched voice behind me. Uriah. "Oh know" I groan as I turn around as Uriah comes at top speed towards me and jumps into my arms. His hand snake around my neck.

"You're back" I groan. Uriah gives me a sad puppy face. "Now, _Trissy_..thats no way to talk to your friend" Uriah pouts. I roll my eyes and drop him on the concrete.

"Ouch!" He cries. "Tris" I look up. Zeke, Four, and Will are coming in my direction. And Four…looks handsome as usual. He's gotten a slight tan and his deep blue eyes are bright with excitement.

"What's up guys?" I say. Zeke grins. "You know what today is?" Zeke asks me. "Monday?" I guess.

"You are exactly correct" Zeke says. "The awesome Monday in which my back-to-school true or dare party will be held".

I do a fake gasp. "Do you mean Zeke Pendrad's super amazing truth or dare party is today?".

Zeke grins. "Yes, indeed my lady".

We all laugh, and head to our lockers. There we meet Marlene and Shauna.

Zeke rushes to Shaune and gives her a slow kiss.

Uriah covers his eyes. "EWW…no PDA at school!" he screams. Zeke and Shauna blush, while the rest of us are laughing at the looks of the other students in the school.

"So, Four..how was your summer?" I ask Four, whose locker is next to mine. Four winces. He clears his throat.

"G-good Tris" he says. "What about yours?". I smile. "Good as well".

He returns his attention to his locker.

"Hey Tris" A deep voice behind me says...

 **A/N: Just wanted to end on a little cliff hanger for now. I hope you guys liked it. I will updating as often as I can given that I am busy. But just a little insider, Zeke's Truth or Dare Par-Tay will have a little bit of dirty dares. Just a tad, not too much though.**

 **Anyways, I can't wait to write chapter 2.**

 **So until then...byyeeee!**

 **~ Sarai**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is...Chapter 2. I apologize that the truth or dare party is** **not** **included. While typing it, I had to do some major changes...so that won't be posted until the latest Saturday. I also want to give a huge thank-you and shout out to** **BookGirlMusicNerd** **for the kind words and tips. Thanks so much!**

 **So...without further interruption...I give you Dauntless High.**

 **Ch.2**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _He returns his attention to his locker._

 _"_ _Hey Tris" A deep voice behind me says…_

 **Tris POV:**

I turn around. Peter. The most vile, evil, little cockroach in school. **(A/N: #WhatUpHermioneGrangerPrisonerOfAzkabanReference...I see you Harry Potter Fans!)**

"What do you want?" I say, angrily. Peter smirks. "Woah there, relax Stiff" Peter says. "I just wanted to say hi" And with that, he walks away.

Four turns and looks at me. Scanning my face with his deep blue eyes for emotion. I look away and go to my first period class.

As I walk through the door, "Tris!". Christina is waving, pointing to the seat in between her and Uriah. And Four is sitting in front of it. I smile and sit down.

"Welcome class!" says the teacher. "My name is Mrs. Matthews, I will be your Science teacher for this senior year.

Mrs. Matthew's voice drones on as I stare at Four's hair, in front of me. I wonder what he's thinking about. I sit there staring at the back of Four's head, until he suddenly turns around.

"So, do you want to be partners?" Four asks me. I knit my eyebrows. "I'm sorry for what?" I say. "The serum lab?" he says. His eyes looking deeper and deeper into mine.

"Umm…yeah sure" I say, blinking rapidly. Four smiled. "I-uh…" I started, only to be cut off by the damn bell. I sighed and walked to my next class.

~TIME SKIP~

Christina and I walked to lunch. Much to our surprise, Zeke and the gang were already hogging 2 tables. I sit down next to Uriah, who has a sad look on his face.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him. He turns and looks at me with a pout on his lips. "You dropped me on the concrete" he whines. I smack him on the arm.

"How am I supposed to carry 200 pounds?" I ask him. Zeke laughs. Uriah pretends to be offended.

"She's right, brother" Zeke says to Uriah, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Better lay off on the cake for a couple months". I laugh. Uriah's eyes bulge out.

"Did you just call me fat?" Uriah says in a girly tone. "I did a push up today okay? And it was hard!". Zeke and I burst out laughing. A small smile plays over Four's lips.

"So, I think I deserve a slice of Dauntless cake, as my reward" Uriah continues. And with that, he goes to get a slice of cake. Zeke and I are laughing so much that my stomach starts to hurt.

Uriah comes back with two slices of cake. I see Four eyeing a slice, jealously. Four and I lock eyes. He smiles and goes to grab a slice of cake from Uriah.

"Hey!" Uriah screams, batting away Four's hand from the plate. "That's mine!". Four gives him a threatening look. Uriah gulps loudly.

"But you can have it?" Uriah says, in fake fear. I laugh. Four smiles.

~TIME SKIP~

Christina, Marlene, and Shauna come over my house to get ready for Zeke's party. Christina picks out a dress for me, but I decline.

"Chris, we'll be playing truth or dare" I whine. "One refusal, and I'll be in my underwear". Christina huffs.

"Fine" she says, handing me black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and a black leather jacket.

I run to the bathroom to change. "Wait!" Shauna says. "Here" She tosses me a pair of back combat boots.

When I get out of the bathroom, I see Christina doing Marlene's makeup. Christina looks up. "Oh Tris, its your turn" she says. "Okay" I say.

Its really hard to get away with wearing no makeup, when Christina's here. Especially when she brings her whole makeup kit with her. She finishes my makeup until its time to leave to Zeke's house.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Again I apologize that the truth or dare party is** **not** **included. That will be be in Chapter 3(Coming out on Saturday). In the meantime, if you have so good dares you want to see...feel free to PM me or leave it in the review section.**

 **So until then...byyeeee!**

 **~ Sarai**


	3. Chapter 3(Part 1)

**A/N: So I ended up finishing one part earlier than I had thought.I also want to give a couple of thank-you's and shout outs to** **Tobiased to care** **,** **rubberduckybugati** **,** **Guest, ,** **Sophie, and** **thepersonfromgym.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS CONTENT IS A BIT OF RATED M STUFF**

 **So with out any further interruption, I give you Dauntless High.**

 **Ch.3(Part One)**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _Especially when she brings her whole makeup kit with her._

 _She finishes my makeup until its time to leave to Zeke's house._

 **Tris POV:**

~TIME SKIP~

Even before we reach the driveway of Zeke's house, we can already hear the music. Zeke's parties usually tend to get out of hand. Like last year, Zeke passed out even before the party started. We ended up sending angry teenagers home. And the year before, a party guest got arrested to for driving while drunk.

As we enter Zeke's house, I see Four coming towards me. "Hey Tris" he says. "Hey…when is Zeke's truth or dare starting?" I say. He smirks. "Wait and see" he says.

After about half hour after my encounter with Four, Zeke climbs up on the table. "If you don't know Tris, get out!" he says, pointing at me. The whole crowd leaves, and now its only the eight of us.

Zeke has a mischievous grin on his face. "Ready for truth or dare, Tris?" he says. "Damn ready!" I say.

All of us sit in a big circle on the floor. "Everyone knows the rules,right?" Zeke says. "Refuse to do a dare or tell the truth, you have to strip an article of clothing. Socks and shoes not included".

"Since I am the oldest out of this group, I'll will go first" Zeke continues. "No way!" Uriah argues. "You were the oldest by a minute!"

"Whatever Lil Bro" Zeke says. He scans the room looking for his first victim. His eyes land on Christina. "Christina, truth or dare?" he says. Christina smirks.

"Dare" she says. "I dare you to call you mom and tell her that you got knocked up by Will" Zeke has an evil grin on his face. "Fine" Christina huffs, while pulling out her phone out.

She dials her mom's number. "Hey Chris, whats up?" Christina's mom says. "I g-got knocked up by Will" Christina says. Her mom replies with a string of curses. The rest of us are laughing hard , while Will is turning pink. Christina explains to her mom that is was a dare and hangs up.

Her eyes fall on me. "Tris, truth or dare?". I bite my lip. "Umm…dare?" I say. "I dare you to sit on Four's lap….." I walk over to Four and sit on him. "..and let him give you a 'love bite' every time one of us refuses a dare, for 3 rounds" Christina grins.

I groan. Not only do I have a crush on the boy but I have to get a "love bite" from him too? Great job,Christina. I send Chris a angry glare that says "I will get u back for that".

" _Trissy-poo_ , its your turn" Uriah says. I grin. "Uriah, truth or dare?". "Dare, I ain't a pansycake" he says confidently. I quirk my eyebrow.

" _Oh really_?" I say. "Well then, I dare you to ask Marlene out". Uriah blushes. "Umm..Mar, will you go out with me?". Marlene smiles and blushes. "Yes".

I grin defiantly. Uriah smiles at me, sheepishly. "Okay…Zeke, truth or dare?" "Truth". "Pansycake!" "Speak for yourself…it took you a whole year just to get Mar to be your girlfriend" Zeke retorts.

"Have you and Shauna done 'it' yet?" Uriah says. Zeke and Shauna turn pink. Zeke takes off his shirt. We all laugh. "Wait Tris, Zeke refused so you have to get a 'love bite'" Christina says.

Great. Wait to go Chris. Kudos to you. Thanks for reminding me.

Four bends down, sucking and biting my neck. I blush. And there it is. A big red 'love bite'. I wonder what my mother will say about this...

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Part 2 will be published Tuesday. Again DISCLAIMER: Part 2 MAY CONTAIN A BIT OF RATED M STUFF**

 **Can't wait for Part 2**

 **So until then...byyeeee!**

 **~ Sarai**


	4. Chapter 4(Part 2)

**A/N: So this is the chapter you really see FourTris beginning. Thanks to those who have been constant readers!**

 **So without any further interruption...I give you Dauntless High!**

 **Ch.4(Part Two)**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _"Wait Tris, Zeke refused so you have to get a 'love bite'" Christina says._

 _Great. Wait to go Chris. Kudos to you. Thanks for reminding me._

 _Four bends down, sucking and biting my neck. I blush. And there it is. A big red 'love bite'. I wonder what my mother will say about this._

 **Tris POV:**

Zeke scans the circle. "Ah…my buddy Will!" he says. Will nervously squirms. "Truth or dare" Zeke asks. "Truth"

Zeke grins. "Okay, have you ever been in the same situation Spud Milton in Spud was?" **(A/N: This was for all you Troye Sivan and Blessing fans. And if you haven't watched Spud,Spud 2, and Spud 3, you'd better catch up!)**

Will laughs. "Hah…no way!" Zeke eyes him suspiciously. "Well there was this one time in sixth grade…." Will admits, turning red with embarrassment.

"Um…Four, truth or dare?" Will recovers. "Truth" Four says. I can sense that he is worried about something. "What is your real name and who are your parents?" Will says.

Four cringes. He takes of his shirt to reveal a six pack. My face gets hot, as I can feel his heart beat against my back. His warm breath falls on my ear. Zeke see my face and lifts his eyebrow.

"You okay Tris?" Zeke says. "Or are you getting turned on by what's behind you?" His dark eyes are shining with amusement. Anger and embarrassment flow up my veins.

I lunge at him, pushing him on the floor. I punch him hard, especially in his weak spots."You idiot!" I say, with anger shooting daggers from my eyes. "Say that again and you won't see the daylight tomorrow!"

Zeke's face fills with pain. "Okay.." he says, breathless. Four strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back from Zeke. As I am set back on the floor, I turn around to see both Four and Uriah behind me trying to hold me away from Zeke. **(A/N: This part may be confusing but four arms(Four's and Uriah's) pull Tris back. I know a lot may have thought that Four's arms pulled Tris back.)**

My face is flushed as I sit back down in Four's lap. Zeke sits back down. I glare at him. Four clears his throat.

 **(A/N: Here come the fun dares!)** "Marlene, truth or dare?" Four says. "Dare!" Marlene says with excitement. "I dare you knock on Zeke's neighbors' door and shoot a paintball at them" Four says.

I laugh. A girl named Susan lives next door to Zeke. My brother Caleb, who is in college fancies her. **(A/N: What happens next is gonna be hilarious! #Scandalist!)**

Marlene's eyes brighten. "Sweet!" she says with excitement. Marlene jumps up and gets a paintball gun. We all head to the neighbor's front yard. Marlene walks to the front door, while the rest of us hide in the bushes.

Marlene knocks on the door. No answer. She knocks again. No answer. Marlene knocks harder on the door. We hear rushed footsteps coming towards the door.

The door swings open. But before we can see who it is, Marlene shoots and paintball. And the person who she shot comes out. It's ….my brother Caleb. Shirtless.

I raise my eyebrows. Mmmhhhmm…I think a little something was happening in there. Caleb sees me. "Beatrice?"

The gang and I run away laughing. When we reach Zeke's house, Uriah pulls out his phone. "Guess what I've got!"Uriah says. He shows us the whole video. We all die of laughter and not to mention the look on Caleb's face.

"Now this is going on the internet!" Uriah says.

As soon as we all recover from our laughter, I sit back down on Four's lap. "Mar, its your turn" I say. "Okay" Marlene says. Zeke leans over and whispers something in Marlene's ear.

"Tris, truth or dare?" I bite the inside of my cheek. "Dare" I say. "I dare you to lick whipped cream off Zeke's toilet" she says, smirking. "Okay" I reply.

"Okay?" Christina says. "Zeke doesn't even clean that thing!" "It's true, Tris" Zeke says, with an evil look glistening through his eyes.

I look at Four. His eyes are bright with amusement. "Dauntless times mean Dauntless measures" I say. "Okay then"

Uriah grabs whipped cream from the fridge and spreads it all over the toilet seat. Christina holds my hair up. "Here goes nothing" I say. And with that I lick the whole rim of the toilet seat.

"Gross…" Uriah says. I rinse my mouth with water. That tasted disgusting. "Now who wants to kiss me?" I says, half joking.

Four smiles. "Me!" he says like a little kid. I swat his arm. "Geez, Stiff…now we know who isn't a pansycake!" Shauna says.

We all laugh. We play till 2 am in the morning.

~TIME SKIP~

My alarm goes off. I groan. I only had 3 hours of sleep because of Zeke's party. I get ready and head out the door. I see Zeke waiting at the end of my driveway.

"Hey Tris" he says cheerfully. "Hey" "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"There is something I need to tell you…." Zeke says.

And from there,he launches his story….

 **A/N: Darn Cliffhanger! A little insider...what Zeke is going to tell Tris is about Four! This truth or dare chapter was a bit more fun than Chapter 3. Ummm...Chapter 5 will be coming out either Friday or Saturday.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

 **So until then...byyeeee!**

 **~ Sarai**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hah, I was so cruel! I know you guys have been legit dying for this chapter! I want to give a couple of thank-you's and shout outs to rubberduckybugati,Guest and Abby! Thanks so much!**

 **So without any further interruption….I give you Dauntless High!**

 **Ch.5**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _I see Zeke waiting at the end of my driveway._

 _"Hey Tris" he says cheerfully. "Hey" "What are you doing here?" I ask._

 _"There is something I need to tell you…." Zeke says._

 **Tris POV:**

I knit my eyebrows. "Okay" I say. "What is it?" Zeke fidgets and looks at the pavement. "Zeke" I say.

"Four's in the hospital" he blurts out, with tears in his eyes. Sadness pangs my body. "Aw..Zeke" I say, embracing him in a hug. He hugs me tight.

"What happened?" I ask. "Well, I was going with Uri to pick Four up early so we could go to eat breakfast, and I found him on the floor covered in scars and cuts" Zeke sniffles. "And he had lost a lot of blood. The doctor isn't sure if he can still live."

Tears form at the corners of my eyes. "Come on Tris, we have to go to school" Zeke says, wiping the tears from his eyes. I get into the passenger seat, Zeke in the drivers seat. We stay the silent the whole ride. Today's not going to be easy.

~TIME SKIP~

As I walk to my class, I am feeling depressed. I miss seeing Four's deep blue eyes and his shy smiles. What if he dies? Stop thinking that, Tris! He will live. Hopefully.

I snap out of my thoughts and pay attention to what Mrs. Matthews is teaching.

~TIME SKIP~

The gang and I have decided to visit Four at the hospital right after school. When we reach the hospital, we ask the nurse where Four's room is. As she opens the door to Four's room, I gasp. Wires and cords are attached to his body. Blood and nutrients are being passed into his body.

His eyes are closed. He looks younger than he actually is. There is a cut on his lip, which will most likely leave a scar. His breathing is even. I walk over and talk his hand in mine.

Uriah comes next to me along with Christina. Zeke, Marlene, and Will are on the other side of Four. I squeeze his hand lightly, hoping he will wake up. But he doesn't. I sigh.

The gang and I stay there for a couple hours until our visiting time for the day is up. As Uriah drives me home, I think about all the memories the gang, Four and I have had.

I remember when we were in the first grade and Zeke and Uriah's parents had took us all camping. We had logs that we would sit on, around the camp fire.

Uriah, Will and Four pranked Zeke, by making a replica of the log out of mud, and switching it with the real log. That night when Zeke sat down, he sunk to the ground, the seat of his pants covered in mud.

I was the first one to laugh. Zeke seeing me, thought I had done it and chased me to the lake where I had fallen in. I explained to Zeke that is was Will, Four and Uriah, and the four boys began having a mud fight. Soon, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I had joined in.

And when we were in the third grade, Four being the shortest of us all, fell into a dumpster. I had tried to help him out, along with Christina who was hold my ankles and Will who was holding hers.

The three of us fell in and Zeke and Uriah had come to "rescue" us. "Pendrad Brothers the rescue!" they had shouted. But they ended up in the dumpster with us.

I smiled we all had a lot of memories. And our oldest one was our most treasured. The day we all met. It was when we were all three years old.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

Mommy walked me to preschool. There were lots of kids like me. I was nervous. I looked up at Mommy and reached for her hand. She smiled and led me to a chair in the classroom. A deep blue eyed boy looked at me, showing a small smile. A dark skinned girl approached me. "Hi, I'm Chris" she says.

"I'm Beatrice" I say, with a smile. "Be-a-twis" she repeats. "Come on Twis" She grabs my hand and brings me to a swing. There two dark skinned boys were fighting.

"Shtop" says Chris. "This is Twis" They stopped fighting and looked at me. "I'm Zeke and this is Uri" Zeke says. I smile. We talk for a while and soon its time for lunch.

I meet this boy Will who I think likes Chris. And I met these to girls named Marlene and Shauna. But I kept on thinking about the blue eyed boy.

After lunch, I head in the direction of the blue eyed boy. "Hi!" I say. "I'm Twis" The blue eyed boy looks up. "Hi, I'm Four" the blue eyed boy says shyly.

"Why is your name a number?" I ask. "That's because I have these." Four says, pushing his sleeve up. There is four straight lines on his arm.

"Oh…what is your real name?" "I don't want to tell" "Okay"

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

"Tris" Uriah says snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You there?" I blink. We are at my house. "Yeah" I say. "Thanks for the ride"

"No problem" Uriah says. "See you at school" I frown. "Yeah, see you then"

I head up to my room. Because of worrying about Four, I am tired. I decided to sleep cause I hadn't gotten much last night.

As I am in deep slumber, my phone rings. I groan and reach to pick it up, my eyes still closed.

"Tris, he is out there!"

 **A/N: Another darn cliffhanger! Yes, its all part of writing fanficton. Chapter Six will be out either Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **What do you think will happen next? Leave your answer in the reviews below!**

 **So until then…byyeeee!**

 **~Sarai**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter! I want to give a couple of thank-you's and shout outs to those who have recently followed or favorited me or my story and to the following: B** **rokenwings35,** **reader cat(Will take your advice!) and** **rubberduckybugati** **(You were so close to guessing what would happen next!).Thanks so much! *gives hugs***

 **So without any further interruption….I give you Dauntless High!**

 **Ch.6**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _As I am in deep slumber, my phone rings. I groan and reach to pick it up, my eyes still closed._

 _"Tris, he is out there!"_

 **Tris POV:**

My eyes snap wide open. I knit my eyebrows. "I'm sorry, who is this?" I say. "Christina" "Oh hey, Chris" I say,yawning. "What did you say."

Christina huffs. "I said, he is out there!" she says. 'Who is?" "The person who abused Four" My blood boils. "Who is he?" I ask.

"His father" Silence erupts. What? His father? The one who had raised him as a kid has abused him?

"Wait, so where is he?" I ask. "He's still loose" Christina says. "The police haven't found him yet"

"Oh…."

~TIME SKIP~

I walk to my locker, lost in thought. Four's father? How was this possible?

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"Hi, I'm Four" the blue eyed boy says shyly.

"Why is your name a number?" I ask. "That's because I have these." Four says, pushing his sleeve up. There is four straight lines on his arm.

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

The four lines. It all fits. The four lines were slash marks. Bile flows up my throat. Four has been abused for his entire life. Tears form in my eyes.

And he has been living with it. I rush to find Zeke, who is in the opposite hallway. "Zeke!" I cry. "What happened, Tris?" Zeke says, engulfing me in his arms.

I cry into his shoulder. Zeke has felt like a brother to me, my whole life. "Four was abused" I gasp. "The four lines! Thats why he calls himself 'Four'."

"He has had them his whole life!" I say, gasping for air. Zeke's eyes turn from caring dark brown to stone black. "Marcus" he mutters. "Who?"

"Marcus, Four's father" Zeke says. "He was the one" Zeke looks at me. "We need to find him. He could put Four into deeper trouble" he says, worriedly.

"But, how? I mean he could be anywhere!" I say. "The bar" Zeke says. "Four told me that his father is never home and is at the bar, turning himself into a drunk."

"Okay, we will go after school. I will go to the hospital to check on Four, and you to the bar, and I will meet you there" I say. "Sounds like a plan"

~TIME SKIP~

As I sit down eating lunch with the gang, I notice three pair of eyes staring at me. The eyes of Peter, Drew and Al. I shift uncomfortably. The bell rings. It's time to go to my next class.

As I walk by the empty gym, I hear a series of whispers.

"When she walks by" "Shut up! Someone could hear us!" Voices hiss.

Suddenly, masked figures emerge, pushing me to a wall. I kick and scream. A hand covers my mouth. I bite down. I can taste blood. The figures, holding me back, run a sharp object along my legs and wrist.

A heavy hand gropes along the private areas of my body. That's it! I find my chance, as the figures are shoving me into a closet. I kick one in a private spot, punch one into the jaw and the other in the rib cage.

The figures gasp and groan. I flee, running into Christina. "Tris!" she gasps, looking at me.

Deep cuts, with blood spewing from them, shown. My clothes ripped and tattered. Bumps and bruises along my side and cheek.

"We need to take you to the nurse!" she says. Christina lightly grabs my arm and walks me to the nurse. After bandaging and applying ointment to my wounds, I am sent to the principal's office.

"Miss Prior, sit down" the principal says. I sit. "I am aware of the actions that have happened." he says, eyeing my bandages. "I have determined the attackers."

"And they are.." I say, anxiously. "Peter, Drew and Al." I snap. I knew it. That vile creature and his followers were up to something today. Planning my attack.

"The consequences?" I ask. "No need to worry, Miss Prior, the consequences have been determined and will be taken care of" the principal says.

I thank him and walk out. The whole gang is sitting outside. Uriah is the first to notice me and gets up. "What happened, Tris?" he asks. I tell them.

As I tell them, Zeke's eyes harden, Uriah's turn to stone, and Will's are cold. "We will get them" Uriah growls. I shake my head.

"Guys, its Four we need to worry about!" I urge them. "Tris, what the hell are you talking about? You were just in danger!" Will yells, angrily. "You need protection! Four is the least of your worries. Leave it to us!"

My blood boils. "You guys don't get it do you?" I scream. "Four, one of our childhood friends is in danger and you want to worry about _me_?!"

"That's ridiculous!" I retort. I walk away, angrily. I hear footsteps running behind me. "Tris!" Marlene and Shauna, plead. "Come back Tris!" Christina shouts.

I ignore them, pulling my hood up. This is stupid. Four was just harmed and he has no protection. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. I suddenly realize something.

 _I like Four._ I always did, ever since we met. I cared for him, looked out for him and laughed with him. A certain feeling pangs in my heart. It's love.

I need to help Four, somehow. And my first step is to find Four's abuser.

Marcus.

 **A/N: I think it was a good ending. You definitely see the mood-changing, feisty Tris in this chapter. But yay! Tris has finally admitted her liking of Four. I am honestly really proud of Tris in this chapter. You can really see the inner Tris. But, anyways Chapter 7 will be released next Friday, cause I have like a big trip this week.**

 **Enter your predictions in the reviews down below! FYI, the next chapter will be in Four's POV(may include violence), so buckle your seat belts, we are going on on bumpy ride! #HarryPotterPrisonerOfAzkaban**

 **Thanks so much for reading! And I will see you guys Friday!**

 **So until then…byyeeee!**

 **~Sarai**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whassup peeps! Sorry for the late update! I so excited for this chapter! Again as I said last time, this chapter will be in Four's POV and will switch to Tris's. Thanks to all the constant reviewers and reader!**

 **DISCLAIMER!: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND SWEARING! AND SOME FOURTRIS!**

 **So without any further interruption….I give you Dauntless High!**

 **Ch.7**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _I like Four. I always did, ever since we met. I cared for him, looked out for him and laughed with him. A certain feeling pangs in my heart. It's love._

 _I need to help Four, somehow. And my first step is to find Four's abuser._

 _Marcus._

 **Four POV** : (Taking place the morning after Zeke's truth or dare party)

My alarm rings. I groan, half asleep. I hadn't gotten much last night because of Zeke. Then again, yesterday was great. I finally saw Tris after summer break. She looked amazing. She had gotten tanner, taller and her blue-grey eyes were as bright as ever.

I get up, cringing at my aching back. I can feel the freshly-made cuts along my back, reopening. I head to the shower.

After I come out of the shower, I see a text message from Zeke saying that he was going to pick me up to eat breakfast with him and Uri. Perfect.

BANG! BANG!

"Tobias!" An angry voices growls. I wince. It's time for torture. I head out the door, to see my father, Marcus scowling. He has a belt tightly wound in his right fist.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" he slurs, angrily. I hold my breath as the smell of alcohol reaches my nose. He was drinking. "I was at a friend's house" I say.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Marcus growls. "Lying has it consequences. Take off your shirt!" I pull my shirt over my head. Marcus unwraps the belt from his hand.

"You should really learn from your mistakes, boy!" Marcus says. And with that he whips the belt along my chest. I scream. Crack! Slap!

Marcus stops, revealing his new weapon of choice. A knife. He turns me around, my back facing him. He digs the knife into my skin, as if carving me like a pumpkin.

Gritting my teeth, I can feel the blood oozing out. I feel very light-headed as I am punched hard in the back. I drop to the ground, the ceiling about me, a blur.

It almost felt like an hour, when a figure stood above me. I hear a familiar voice. Zeke. I black out.

~TIME SKIP~

I heard footsteps approaching my bed. Someone gasps. Suddenly, a small warm engulfs mine. It squeezes my hand lightly. I smell a sweet fragrance. Tris.

~TIME SKIP~

 **Tris POV** : (Continues from where Chapter 6 left off)

Zeke mentioned that Marcus was always at bar. But there were dozens of them around. Well, I guess I'd better get started. I head to the Cave, the most popular bar in town.

As I enter the bar, I cringe. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes fill me nose. I hold my breath and proceed to try to look for Marcus. As I am walking a see a peculiar man with dark brown-black eyes, staring at me.

I walk away uncomfortably, only to see that I am cornered by the man. "My, my..what do we have here?" the man grins. I cough. His breath smells like alcohol.

"Hmm…I suspect you need something" the man grins evilly. He places his hand on either side of me and starts trying to take my clothes off. I push him away.

"I have to go" I say. "Relax doll…I'm only here for some fun" And with that he lunges at me. I scream, running away. I bump into a hard figure. Marcus.

He and Tobias almost look the same. Marcus has stone black eyes, with graying hair and a scowl. I see a red light in the window. Police.

Three police officers walk into the bar, towards Marcus's direction. "Marcus Eaton, you are under arrest!"

The police take Marcus away in handcuffs. I guess my work is done. I head home, feeling a little bit safer then before.

~TIME SKIP~

Four is coming back to school today. The doctor says he is in a stable condition to return. I walk through the school door, grinning when I see a figure near my locker.

Four. His eyes light up when he see me. "Hey Tris!" he says cheerfully. I wrap my arms around him, giving him a hug. He hugs me back tightly, playing with my hair.

"Thank you" he whispers, his breath tickling my ear. I grin. "You're welcome" I say.

"Hey lovebirds!" a familiar voice says behind us. I groan as Four and I break apart. Uriah and the gang are standing behind us. Christina is smirking.

Four looks at Uriah and then back at me, cocking his eyebrow. I blush tremendously. "Aw…Tris, save that for when he asks you to marry him" Uriah teases.

I blush harder. "So will you?" Four asks, looking deeply into my eyes. "Will I what?" I say, still avoiding his eyes. "Marry me, if I asked you in the future?" he teases.

"Yes" I reply, finally locking eyes with him. Four smiles. "But, I want to start with dating you" he says. "Will you go out with me?"

I couldn't believe my ears. This..this boy asked me? The one who I liked? My eyes drift, meeting Christina's. She nods. Approval.

I look back at Four, who seems anxious for my answer. "Yes" I muttered. "YAAAYYY!" Zeke and Uriah shout simultaneously. I give a small smile.

Four is grinning. "C'mon Tris, we have to go to class" Marlene nods at me,Christina and Shauna. I walk away, feeling Four's gaze penetrating the back of me. I grin.

Well, this day will be eventful.

~TIME SKIP~

"Trissss!" A familiar voice screams. Zeke. With the gang trailing behind him. I shoot Four a smile. "What?" I say. "Guess what today is!" Zeke says, eagerly.

I shake my head. "Zeke, you know I am not going to play the guessing game" I reply. Will and Uriah pout. Zeke grins. "Well, you are just going to have to find out" Zeke declares, mischievously.

He exchanges a quick glance with Four. Four nods. Before I can even react, Four charges toward me, throwing me over his back. I pound in his back, begging him to let me go.

"Four! Let me go!" I scream. Four laughs. I can feel his body shake as he laughs. Four continues to carry me, heading to an unknown destination.

I see a field. Great. Paintball time. Four finally lets me down. "PAINTBALL!" Uriah shouts like maniac. I grab a paintball gun. _Revenge time_.

 **A/N: Okay..so left off on a very important part. FOURTRIS HAS BEGUN! Finally, after six chapter. I have devised a schedule for my updates. So every Friday/Saturday will be a new chapter. I am also thinking about doing a Jasper(Jason and Piper) and a Jaly(James and Lily) fanfic. Lemme know your thoughts on that.**

 **So much has happened in this chapter, so make sure to review! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! And I will see you guys Friday!**

 **So until then…byyeeee!**

 **~Sarai**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whassup guys! Yeah I know...its late! But I have a reason...it was Halloween! But will totally make up for it. And this chapter will continue the paintball fight and Halloween.**

 **So without any further interruption….I give you Dauntless High!**

 **Ch.8**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _Four continues to carry me, heading to an unknown destination._

 _I see a field. Great. Paintball time. Four finally lets me down. "PAINTBALL!" Uriah shouts like maniac. I grab a paintball gun. Revenge time._

 **Tris POV:**

"Time for teams!" Zeke shouted. I smirked. I wasn't going to let Zeke and Uriah get away so easily.

"Girls against boys!" Marlene suggested. Great. This was my chance. The four of us: Me, Christina, Marlene,Shauna walk over to one of the obstacles.

"Whats the plan?" Shauna asks.

"Okay, here's what we'll do,"I said. "Marlene and Chris, you tackle Zeke and Four. Shauna and I will get Will and Uriah. Okay?"

The other girls emerged from our meeting, with smirks on our faces. It was game time. At the same time, the boys also came out.

"You guys ready to be beaten?" Zeke asks, with a smug smile on his face. I smiled.

"I'm glad to here you are talking about yourselves, Zeke." I retorted. The girls laughed.

"Okay 10 seconds to hide," Uriah shouts, running.

The rest of the guys follow him. Marlene and Christina run off to find their prey, while Shauna and I scout to find ours. A paintball is shot up in the air. Start. I hear the cracks of sticks as they are trampled on.

I see a streak of red. Uriah. I tap Shauna on the shoulder, drawing a "U" in the air. She nods, understanding.

We head towards the red streak, and hide behind an obstacle. A small portion of Uriah's head is showing above the obstacle. I pull the trigger back, aiming for his head. I release the trigger, hearing an "Ouch!" in the air.

I smirk. One down, one more to go. Shauna and I head to Christina's and Marlene's location, behind the trees. Chris nods, acknowledging our presence.

"Did you get Four yet?" I whispered.

"No, but Chris got Zeke." Marlene replies.

I smiled. The Pendrads down, two more boyfriends to go. Finding Four would be hard, as he was a master of hiding. I scanned the area, my eyes landing on a tree. It was about 9 feet high. I had an idea. I set my gun at the base of the tree.

I started climbing, gripping the branches for support. Once I reached a reasonable height, I looked down. Something black out of the corner of my eye moved. I turned my head to see a black blur heading towards the girls.

I needed to alert them. I snapped off a branch, aiming for the girls. The branch hit dead-center, startling them. They looked up, squinting. I held up the number four. They nodded, scattering.

Four was coming closer towards the tree. I had two options: One, climb up higher or two, climb down quickly enough to reach my gun.I hear a paintball gun going off and a loud groan. Will.

I started climbing down slowly. I was just about hovering over his head when Four approached. Funny, he hadn't heard me climb down. Without thinking, I pounced on him, sending us crashing down to the ground.

Four groaned. I recover from my daze, grabbing my gun and shooting Four in the back. He groans again. I start to get up, when Four pulls on my wrist. I collapse once again on top on him. Four turns and rolls over, me lying on the ground, and him on top of me. We stare into each others eyes, until Four breaks eye contact and leans in towards my lips.

He gently presses his lips to mine, moving them slowly. I lie there, shocked and not moving. Slowly, I come to life, wrapping my arm around his neck, easing one hand into his hair. We kiss for what seems like hours until the gang comes back.

Zeke stands above us, grinning like an idiot. Uriah pretends to gag.

"Jeez Four, the next level already?" Zeke jokes, laughing. "What's next? Kids during college?"

I knit my eyebrows, furious. I charge towards Zeke, punching his chest and kicking him in the groin. Zeke whimpers in pain and Uriah is rolling on the ground in laughter. Little does he know he's next.

I walk towards my paintball gun, and aim at Uriah, hitting him three times. He stops laughing as his whole face contorts with pain. The girls are laughing and Four..well Four is just looking at me, dazed.

 **~TIME SKIP TO HALLOWEEN~**

I turn the dial of my locker. 4,6,10.

"Oh my gosh, Tris!" Christina yells into my ear. I cringe.

"What now, Christina?" I reply, annoyed. Christina laughs.

Two strong arms engulf around my waist, warm breaths falling on my ear. I hum softly. Four.

"The Halloween Dance, of course!" Christina says. "We have to get you ready!"

I groan. I lean on Four, closing my eyes. Christina huffs angrily, and tears me from Four.

"Hey!" I hear Four protest. Christina turns around, sticking out her tongue, while dragging me to her car.

She takes me to the costume store. Soon enough I am creeped out by the masks and moving figures. Christina squeals as she disappears into the womens costume section. I scan the store, looking for anything that will catch my eye.

My eyes land on beady eyes looking at me. Peter. His beady eyes scan me, walking closer. I walk away, wanting to forget his appearance. Without knowing, I walk into a dead end. Shit. Peter walks toward me. I retreat backwards, provoked.

Peter places his hands on either side of me, encasing me in a small jail . His eyes scan my face. He smiles.

"Hmm..I heard about you and Four," Peter whispers into my ear. I push him away, disgusted.

"Leave me alone, Peter!" I spit out bitterly.

Peter tries to kiss me, I move my head, allowing him to kiss the wall, while I duck under his arms. I sprint away from him, bumping into Christina.

"Ooof!" Christina groans, rubbing her bruised side. "What's up, Tris?"

"Peter."

" anyways I found a good costume for you." Christina beams, holding up a Red Riding Hood costume.

I inspect it, noticing that it has a deep v-neck, meaning it would show a lot of cleavage. I groan.

"Chris, I want to be a goth for Halloween." I say.

Christina grins.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Its almost time for the dance and Christina has done it right. I am wearing a black tank top, black leggings, black lipstick, black eye liner, and my favorite, and black leather jacket with spikes.

Christina squeals with joy, as we head to the car.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

We arrive at school. And boy has it been decked up. Chris and I go inside to find the gym crowded with people. Candy and snacks line the wall. Everyone is holding a cup of punch, which was most likely spiked by the Pendrads. I crane my neck, trying to find Four..

The music suddenly stops. The lights turn off. A roar of screams ring. I blink rapidly, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I feel someone tugging on my arm.

"Chris?" I whisper. No answer.

The lights suddenly turns on, shining on what looks like Zeke and Uriah. I see Will and Four up there as well. I wonder what they are planning next. I feel a sudden pain in the back of my neck. Before I can turn around, I black out.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groan. My whole body feels stiff. I open my heavy eyelids, to see a white ceiling. Something warm touches my hand. I lower my eyes to see Four's head resting on the bed.

Wires and cords are attached to my body. I nudge Four's head, trying to wake him up. He groans but wakes up immediately. He smiles, tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Good, but what happened to me?" I reply. "All I remember is feeling sharp pain on my neck."

Four cringes. "It was-"

 **A/N: Another darn cliffhanger! Yes, I crammed a lot into one chapter, but that was making up for last week. So Tris ends up in the hospital because of someone. Submit your guesses by PMing me or in the reviews below.**

 **A little reminder: My upcoming fanfic-Seven Years with James Potter will be coming out this weekend…so stay tuned!**

 **Please review! I THRIVE ON THEM! Thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next week!**

 **So until then…byyeeee!**

 **~Sarai**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 9! I only had a couple reviews on Chapter 10, but nevertheless I want to give a couple of thank-you's and shout outs to those who have recently followed or favorited me or my story and to the following: DivergentFanCat(Yes, my new fanfic** ** _Seven Years With James Potter_** **is about the Marauders and Lily's Hogwarts year. More info will be given at the end of the chapter.), rubberduckybugati, Abby and DivergentForever.**

 **So without any further interruption….I give you Dauntless High!**

 **Ch.9**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _"_ _How are you feeling?" he asks._

 _"_ _Good, but what happened to me?" I reply. "All I remember is feeling sharp pain on my neck."_

 **Tris POV:**

Four cringes. "It was Al."

I knit my eyebrows. Al? "How?" I ask.

"Well, you remember the serum lab, right?" Four replies. "Unbelievably, Al created a death serum. To his failure, they gave you too less."

Unbelievable was right. Al? Creating a death serum? There was only one mind behind this: Peter. I groan, shoving my hands into my oily hair.

"Four, what happened after that?" I questioned, regretting even asking. Four frowned.

"Peter, Al and Drew were caught slipping away." Four says. "The principal has suspended them."

Even though being suspended was torture enough, Peter needed payback. _Revenge_. And boy, was revenge a bitch. A light bulb went off. A plan.

I quickly explained my plan to Four, who thinks its reasonable. Four thinks I should initiate it at the end of the year, and relax the rest. I mean he was right, senior year was supposed to be something to remember, at least in a good way. For now, I would take a break, actually enjoying senior year.

Four chats with me for a couple of hours more, until he has to leave. I sigh, giving him a kiss, as I watch him leave.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I was released from the hospital a couple hours ago. Now, I'm headed to the mall, where Chris, Marlene and Shauna want to have a "girl talk". I meet them at the entrance of Starbucks and we all place our orders. We sit down at a table.

Marlene exchanges a look with Shauna. I knit my eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" I ask them, gesturing their eye contact.

"W-well its about Four," Shauna starts off, hesitantly. "He's been getting these-"

"Letters. Letters asking him to join something called," Marlene interrupts. "the _Erudites_."

What? Four was getting threatening letters? And didn't bother to tell me?

"What is exactly does the organization do?" I demand, furious.

"They are planning to change our whole government and how everything is run." Chris states.

"Everything?" I ask. Chris nods. Everything.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

When I get home, I immediately turn on my computer. This calls for some research. I look up "The Erudites". An article pops up. I open it, curious.

 _'Jeanine Matthews, the ringleader of the Erudites, has been accused of creating a new serum. It is believed to connect the people to a database where they can be controlled in a simulation. Many believe Matthews is starting a war against the government. Recently, her co-CEO, Marcus Eaton has been arrested and is being wanted on trial. But, that won't stop Matthews as she is going to continue designing her new serum.'_ the article states.

Hold on, Jeanine Matthews in the ringleader? She's the science teacher for us, seniors. Marcus Eaton arrested? That must be Marcus, Four's father. So Four is actually _Four Eaton_?

I scan the article once more, furious. That's it. That's how Al was able to make the death serum. Because of Jeanine's approval. This means that even Peter, Al, and Drew are working for Jeanine.

Alarmed, I call Four, who immediately is shocked.

"I knew it!" Four says on the other line. "I knew Marcus was up to something. He spent nights down in the basement, doing something. Creating a serum."

"That's why I was never allowed to go down to the basement." Four continues.

It suddenly clicks. Jeanine is using the school labs to make her new serum. This way she won't be caught making it. Being a teacher, she would just say that she staying after to grade papers, and instead make the serum.

But, there wasn't a way to catch her in the action. Unless you fight fire with fire. I had another plan. And this one would happen very soon.

I texted the gang to meet me at Starbucks at four tomorrow. Boy, this plan was going to work.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I'm sitting at Starbucks, waiting for the gang while tapping my foot rapidly. The gang shows up within a couple on minutes. Chris, Zeke and Uriah slide in next to me, while Four, Marlene, Shauna and Will slide in across from us.

"Okay, so I had done a little research about the Erudites." I announce. I tell them the conversation I had with Four.

"So, Jeanine is creating a serum in _our_ school?" Zeke asks, cocking an eyebrow. I nod.

"And here's how we rat them out," I explain. "We have to play along. Pretend to want to join the Erudites. If we are lucky to get in, we might be able to find out more info about the serum."

"Then, we'll report it to the police and investigators." I continued.

"Sounds good, but shouldn't we send a person ahead of time?" Uriah questions. "Like to be able to recommend us as recruits?"

"Good idea, Uriah." I reply. "And we already have that person." I turn to Four, smirking.

Four finally realizes he's under my vision and argues.

"What?! Why me?" Four retorts.

"Because of your father, Four," I interpret. "It will be easy for you to get in as your father was part of the Erudites. Meaning Jeanine will be under the impression you want to follow your dad's footprints."

"Look at you Tris!" Will smirks. "Acting a bit like an Erudite yourself, aren't ya?"

The gang laughs. I clear my throat.

"I say we start showing a bit more interest in Science, tomorrow." I declare. "Especially you Four, we need you to be our "inside man"."

Zeke pouts like a baby. "Aww…I wanted to play secret spy." he whines.

I hit Zeke's arm, playfully. An hour later, we all leave Starbucks.

As I head to my car, I smirk. Jeanine wants to play, then so will I. Never in her life would she imagine _her_ science students deceiving her. I chuckle quietly.

 _Goodbye Jeanine Matthews, Hello Mission Impossible._

 **A/N: See that? Perfect cliffhanger Segway. Let's discuss what happened. Tris discovered about Jeanine and the Erudites, and she's planning to play along too? Guess who's Dauntless? Project DTE is officially in action.**

 **So as I announced last week, my new fanfiction,** ** _Seven Years With James Potter_** **has officially been released as of last week. For those interested, it is about the Marauders' and Lily's Hogwarts years, based on a headcannon I read. You can check it out via my profile or copy and paste this link:** s/11611845/1/Seven-Years-With-James-Potter **. The first chapter was pretty short, but as you guys know, it will lengthen.**

 **Anyways, as always REVIEW. 'Cause the more you do, the more content you get. Hint,hint. *winks***

 **Thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next week!**

 **So until then…byyeeee!**

 **~Sarai**

 **P.S. What do you think the plan Tris created in the hospital was about? Anything about Peter or Marcus or someone totally different? Submit your guesses and feedback to that lovely little button down below, that says "REVIEW".**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whassup fam?! You are at the entrance of Chapter 10. I'm not going to say anything about the small number of reviews I'm getting, so I'm just going to continue this story either way. A couple of thank-you's and shout outs to those who have recently followed or favorited me or my story and to the following:**

 **Basically Dauntless High would be about Tris and the gang in modern day high school, but I decided to turn it up a notch, adding action/suspense. Cue the story!**

 **Ch.10**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _Jeanine wants to play, then so will I. Never in her life would she imagine her science students deceiving her. I chuckle quietly._

 _Goodbye Jeanine Matthews, Hello Mission Impossible._

 **Tris POV:**

So here was the plan. Jeanine was going to be giving us the whole period to recreate a serum. It was a competition, you and a partner would compete against other groups. Four and I would partner up, and the others with their significant boyfriend/girlfriend.

Each group would remake a complex serum from a college textbook(courtesy of Caleb, who was fooled with the excuse of "wanting to study advance material"). Four and I would do a Bloodroot Serum- a serum that was as powerful as poison, Chris and Will would do Baruffio's Brain Elixir- which increases the taker's brain power.

Uriah and Marlene would do an Erumpent Serum- a highly explosive potion when it touches or touched by an outside source, and Zeke and Shauna would do Felix Felicis- a serum for liquid luck. **(A/N: Sense the Harry Potter references?)**

During class, I managed to slip the instructions for the Bloodroot Serum into my textbook. Jeanine finished explaining the requirements of the competition, and off we were.

Four got the ingredients, and I started to mix them together. Every once in a while, I couldn't help but notice that Jeanine's eyes were always watching me. Watching the ingredients start to blend with her radar-like eyes, scanning. Just a couple minutes before the period ended, our potions were successfully finished.

Jeanine went around inspecting and testing the serums. As she got to ours, her eyes lit up with desire. She tested the Bloodroot Serum on a rat, which died in a matter of minutes. Jeanine's mouth twisted to an evil, wanting smile.

"Very good, Ms. Prior, the Bloodroot Serum is very hard to make," Jeanine praises, slowly mixing the serum. "And you too, Mr. Four, I am amazed by your talents, which you must have acquired from you father, of course."

Four cringed at the comparison to his father. I caught his eye, nodding slowly. Slowly, Jeanine was walking into our trap. She continued to inspect the serums, especially drooling over the Felix Felicis, Zeke and Shauna made. Her eyes danced with conspiracy and want.

The bell rang. The students didn't bother to budge, anxious to find out who the winners of the competition were. Jeanine spread her arms out, her arms gesturing Four and I.

"Ms. Prior and ," Jeanine beamed evilly. The students groaned in disappointment, as they filed out of the room.

The gang and I were about to about to leave when Jeanine called Four's name. Before attending to the call, Four turned toward me, making eye contact. His eyes to seemed be nervous yet determined. I nodded, gesturing he should go. He sighs quietly, leaving the rest of us to leave.

I give him one last look before we leave. I wonder if Jeanine was going to propose that Four join the Erudites. I mean she did comment on _his trait acquired by his father_. There is a possibility that my plan to go into full throttle after today. Who knows?

 **Four POV:**

As Tris and the gang leave, I retreat to Jeanine. I wonder what she wants. I was completely shocked about Jeanine creating a serum in _our_ school. I recall the many nights Marcus would scream out me to go to bed, as he retreated to the basement. I would notice weird smells throughout the night.

I also had a hunch about Marcus' drinking habits. He never used to drink when my mom _was_ alive. After she died, we moved and Marcus got a new job. And that's when he started to drink. Terribly. The basement was full of empty beer cans and wine bottles. After my mother died, I have a feeling that was when Marcus started working for Jeanine. I snap out of my thoughts, and return my attention to Jeanine.

"Ah… ,"Jeanine says. "You have been the top of our class-,"

"So has Tris," I interrupt.

"-and I want to recommend a certain program of mine," Jeanine says, irritated. "It, of course, is only for my best students."

I knew it. Its coming. Tris was right. _The certain program_. _Only for my best students._ She was asking me to join the Erudites. My blood boils. She wants me to join _them_ , the traitors, the same conspiracy my fath-Marcus joined.

 _Keep calm, Tobias. Do it for Tris._ I put on a fake smile.

"I would love to," I say through my gritted teeth. "What is this program, if I may ask?"

"The Erudites," Jeanine smiles sweetly. Bingo. Right on the dot.

"What do we do in this program?" I ask.

"Oh..the usual, make serums," Jeanine replies, want dancing in her eyes. "Only these serums are harder to make and are used for _government_ purposes, only."

Haha..very funny Jeanine. Everyone knows, according to the article that Tris found, says that you _hate_ the the government. You a lie.

"Oooh..sounds interesting," I say, obviously faking the enthusiasm. "When do I start?"

"Next week." Jeanine grins. I can see that look of a kid getting a new toy, in her eyes. She thinks her plan is working.

Jeanine dismisses me, and I leave to the cafeteria, laughing silently.

 **Tris POV:**

I hated him for going. Its almost been 20 minutes into lunch and he still isn't here. I tap my fingernails on the lunch table, anxious. Zeke notices my behavior.

"Tris, relax..everything is going according to plan," Zeke says, reassuring me.

But I'm still anxious. I hope Jeanine isn't brain washing Four. _Don't be stupid Tris!_ My brain scolds me. _Of course Four can take care of himself._

I wear away time by working on my homework, one hand in my hair, the other holding my pencil. After what seems like a very long time, someone sets their books next to me. Four. He doesn't look too happy.

"What happened?" I ask. Four takes a deep breath.

"She asked me to join the Erudites," Four replies. "And I said yes."

"Wait to go Tris!" Christina praises. "Your plan is in full speed!"

Four and I stare into each others eyes for a long time. It really happened, she wanted him to join. He said yes. Once we all get in, we'll be unstoppable. I smile.

Four smiles back, grinning, his eyes seeming brighter.

"Hello?!" Uriah yells, with a piece of cake in his mouth. "I said STOP the PDA!"

Marlene whacks him with her binder. "It isn't PDA!" she retorts. Snapping out my daze, we all laugh.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

When I get home from school, a new notification on my phone appears. A new email. I open it, curious. Its from Jeanine. About the Erudites, and asking me to join.

I throw my hands in the air, excited. YES! YES! YES! C'mon Jeanine! Only a couple steps closer into our trap. I call the gang, my head dizzying with excitement.

It turns out that they got an email too. Only we start after Christmas, and Four starts next week. It doesn't matter. We have the gang in and we have our inside man in. What could go wrong? This is perfect!

 _Project DTE is officially in action. Bye-bye Marcus, Bye-bye Erudites and Bye-bye_ _ **Jeanine.**_

 **A/N: Woah! That was like a hose splashing water at your face. So Tris' plan worked (so far). Four actually pushed Marcus to the side and claimed the spot of the Erudites. Watch out for a conflict with Peter, Drew and Al! Hint, hint.**

 **Um…what else? Oh! Anyone else crazy about the** ** _Stars Wars_** **movie coming out? Super pumped!**

 **If you have any recommendations or questions about where this story will go, PM me or leave a quick comment in the reviews below.**

 **Anyways, as always REVIEW. 'Cause the more you do, the more content you get. Hint,hint. *winks***

 **Ending on a Divergent quote:** ** _We have war inside us, sometimes it keeps us alive, sometimes it threatens to destroy us._**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next week!**

 **So until then…byyeeee!**

 **~Sarai**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I have missing for like a month already…and I'm making up for that. A couple of thank-you's and shout outs to those who have recently followed, favorited me or my story, and reviewed. This chapter will be continuing/starting Four's first week as an Erudite. There may be some PERSASSY involved in this chapter, just because its Four. And um thats all I have to say…for now. Cue the story!**

 **Ch.11**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _Project DTE is officially in action._

 _Bye-bye Marcus, Bye-bye Erudites and Bye-bye_ _ **Jeanine.**_

 **Four POV:**

Jeanine picks me up in front of my house at 8 am sharp. Ever since Marcus left, I've been feeling more safer and connected to my mom. My mom, Evelyn, died when I was young. She supposedly died while she was pregnant, but rumors are still around that Marcus murdered her. I mean don't get me wrong, Marcus deserved to be in jail, but a little part of me deep down, wanted us to have a stereotype father-son relationship.

Jeanine's car halts to a stop, as we've reached, I assume, the Erudites headquarters. Clear glass windows and blue-colored exterior cover the building. I follow Jeanine, he high heels clicking on the concrete. As we near the entrance, I immediately get the doctors office scent.

Jeanine walks down a hallway, which turns out to be her experimenting lab. Through the glass, people in lab coats are tampering with chemicals and syringes. _Serums_. We pass the labs, and enter a door which says the simulation room.

Jeanine opens the door, to a tall blonde girl and a boy wit⎯hold on that's Caleb, Tris's older brother. Caleb? What is he doing here?

"Mr. Prior, I am adding a new recruit to your section." Jeanine announces. "This is Mr. Tobias Eaton."

I cringe at _that_ name. Caleb and the girl look at me with amazement, which makes me feel like a lab rat.

"You will be required to teach Mr. Eaton how to run the simulations and use the serum." Jeanine instructs.

And with that she leaves the room, the sexual tension escalating. _Great_. Caleb clears his throat.

"Um..Hi Tobias, I'm Caleb _Prior_ ," Caleb says, awkwardly. I narrow my eyes.

"Call me Four and I already know who you are," I reply, coldly. Caleb's Adams apple bobs up and down.

"S-So you do? How?" he replies, nervously.

" _Beatrice Prior_ one of my friends-correction girlfriend." I smirk, slyly. Caleb swallows nervously.

"Just don't tell h-her." Caleb responds, stuttering.

"About what? That her brother is a traitor? Working for a secret conspiracy organization?" I reply, opening wounds again. Caleb's eye twitches.

"Alright, that's enough," the tall girl declares. "I'm Cara, and let's actually start our work so we don't get fired."

Okay then? Cara points to a computer attached to a stand. Wires connected to the computer, also connect to a glass screen, that has a bunch of videos of government officials on them. Cara swipes the mouse, changing the screen to a three-dimensional view of a group of soldiers. She turns toward me.

"Jeanine is planning to overthrow the government,"Cara explains."She's using a special serum in which we will implant into a soldier's body. The serum paralyzes the brain, only allowing the soldier to complete task we give them. They will only have a identity number and a gun."

"The soldiers will carry out the task, but we can still control them through the computer. After the task is complete, the serum will wear off, the soldier having no prior knowledge to its actions." Caleb continues, pushing up his (definitely) fake glasses.

"Your job is to control implant the simulation serum and control the soldiers from this room." Cara says.

Okay..so basically I am controlling innocent people who will over throw the government, using guns. Yup, not mass murder yet.

"But what's the task they have to do?" I ask. Cara looks at me, skeptically.

"That is disclosed information that will only be revealed the week of the over throw." Cara replies, sharply.

"Okay, so basically I'm learning nothing because I don't even know what to prepare for?" I retort.

"Mr. Four, I don't know who you think you are, but you are not the celebrity of the Erudites!" Cara snaps. "Jeanine, and only Jeanine will give us our orders when the time is ready, not when _you_ want it!"

And with that Cara storms out of the room. Caleb looks at me with a somewhat mean look. I stare at him. He gets up and leaves the room.

 _Fuck._

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I head to Tris' house, expecting the gang to be there. I ring the doorbell, tapping my foot impatiently. The door swings open to a beautiful face. Tris.

"Hey!" she chirps. I smile, walking into the house. The gang sits on the floor of the living room.

"Hey Four!" a chorus of voices greet me.

"What happened at the Erudite headquarters?" Tris asks, her blue-grey eyes dancing.

I explain the simulation information I got from Cara.

"That's clever." Will admits. I nod.

"And thats not all," I say. "Guess who's at the top of this mission?"

"Who?" Zeke asks.

" _Caleb Prior_." I reply. Gasps fill the room. Tris' face becomes slack with shock. She instantly regains consciousness, her eyebrows knitting.

"Caleb?" Tris repeats. "Caleb? You're sure?"

"Yup, positive." I confirm. "Him and another girl with the name, Cara."

"Cara?!" Will screams.

"Yes, Cara, thats what I just said." I snap. "Do you guys have hearing problems?"

"Cara, is she a tall blonde?" Will questions.

"Yeah?" I confirm. Will puts his head in his head. Christina starts whispering in his ear, consoling him.

"Cara was supposed to go to college in London." Will states. "She was supposed to be there for a couple years now."

Tris nods saying, "Yeah, Caleb was supposed to be in college this whole year. Thats where he must have been instead."

"Well obviously their _genius_ minds will fall into the hands of Jeanine." I say. The Pendrads snicker.

"There's a flaw in our plan." Tris states.

"What?" Christina questions.

"Cara. If she finds out that Will knows she wasn't in London, then she'll flip." Tris replies. I nod.

"I don't think all of us should go as recruits." I announce. Tris nods in agreement.

"Four's right. I'll go with him. The rest of you will stay here." Tris states.

"What? You can't go! Caleb will be there!" I hiss.

"Yeah, and? Let him see that his little sister is as much as a genius as he is." Tris retorts, using her fingers as air quotes.

Uriah and Zeke start laughing hysterically. I crack a small smile.

"You really in this?" I whisper to Tris, as the gang is still cracking up.

She takes my hand in hers, and looks up.

"All in." Tris says, smiling. I grin. We are all in this together.

A couple hours later, the gang leaves and its just Tris and I. I get up, ready to leave. Tris follows me to the door.

"I want you safe while we are doing this mission." I state. Tris chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Plus when you're with me, what could go wrong?" Tris replies, smirking.

I smile. Leaning in, I lay a kiss on her forehead. She closes her eyes, and breathes in. I pull back, and her eyes flutter open.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye!" she calls out.

 **Tris POV:**

I shut the door, just as Four leaves. When Four had told me about Caleb being involved with the Erudites, I was surprised. Growing up, Caleb tended to be the more shy, intellectual guy. He was much kinder and helpful to my parents than I was. But, Caleb messing with the Erudites? Something didn't seem right with that story.

I head up to my room, thinking about Caleb until I go to sleep.

 **Four POV:**

As I head up to my room, my phone buzzes, alerting me that I have a text message. I open it, curious.

 _4,_

 _I know I have been missing for decades now, but its time I explain everything to you. Time for you to finally come home. Meet me behind the park at 11 pm, tomorrow night. Come alone, my son._

 _Evelyn._

Wait-what?

 **A/N: And fin. Let's just recap. Four gets to know about the Erudites' plan to over throw the government and finds a suspicious message from his mom, a decade after she left him. This is totally following the same plot that happened in the Insurgent/Allegiant books.**

 **Super long chapter this week. Almost 1,485 words. Next week, I'll just continue about Four's mom and Tris' recruitment.**

 **One thing about my** ** _Seven Years With James Potter_** **fanfic is that it is now on temporary hiatus and will be republished…so stay tuned for that.**

 **But anyways, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next week!**

 **So until then…byyeeee!**

 **~Sarai**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome back to Chapter 12⎯where all hell breaks loose. So, just to recap what my author's note said in the last chapter, Chapter 12 will be about Four's mom and Tris' recruitment. A couple of thank-you's to the loyal readers who have been patient and have been reading since the beginning of time. That's all I have to say for now…so cue the story!**

* * *

 **Ch.12**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

 _Time for you to finally come home. Meet me behind the park at 11 pm, tomorrow night. Come alone, my son._

 _Evelyn._

 _Wait-what?_

* * *

 **Four POV:**

I don't understand. Evelyn has been presumably dead for almost a decade now, yet she's still alive? There had to be some catch, it had to be a trick. But still, I was curious. After all with Marcus gone, there was really no family left for me. I know Tris would want to here about this at school tomorrow.

 **Tris POV:(The Next Day)**

Today afternoon would be my recruitment into the Erudites. One thing still bugged me⎯was it worth it to join the "other" side? The fact is that I would be going against my family, my school, and especially my friends. And could my plan actually work? Maybe. I was still apprehensive about joining the Erudites.

I'm extremely worried for Caleb. Was he really trying to help overtake the government? All throughout our childhood, Caleb never showed any hint of defiance. He might be going to wrong direction, one that he wasn't supposed to be on.

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP~**

I reach school early today, wanting to talk to Four about my concerns about Caleb. I plug in my combination to my locker, sighing in relief as it opens. A faint sound of footsteps seems to get closer and closer to my hearing. I look up to see Four, and boy did he look bad. Dark bags hang from his eyes and his hair is messed up.

"I have something to talk to you about." we both say simultaneously. Four nods, gesturing that I go first.

"I think Caleb is being pressured into working with the Erudites," I say. "I mean how could he betray the place he grew up in?"

Four's eyebrows knit. "Tris, don't get me wrong, your brother is nice and all," Four starts off. "But, sometimes the closest people to you, can go against you."

"I suppose you are right," I admit. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, last night I got this text from my mother," Four explains. "And she's asking me to meet up with her today night."

"Hold on that sounds suspicious," I wonder aloud, "I mean didn't she pass away over a decade now? How could she still be alive?"

"Exactly my point…but I'm debating whether I should go," Four agrees. "Jeanine grew up with all of our parents, and my mother was against Jeanine from the day she was born. Maybe she could help with preventing the overthrow."

I think for a moment. Four's mom could help us, then again how do we know its not a trap? There are already many people against us, and would it be safe to wander to the outskirts of that possible list?

"I don't know, Four," I exhale. "I don't think its a good idea to venture out on that adventure. It is really risky."

"But, c'mon Tris," Four persists,"its just my mom. She's the only family I have left."

"I know she is, " I reply. "But at this point and time, it doesn't seem right to trust a text."

"Are you saying that we can't trust my mother?" Four snapes.

"Four!" I snap back, frustrated. "Your mother died ten years ago, and now all of a sudden this anonymous message pops up and you're all of a sudden trusting the person on the other side of this phone?! Use common sense."

"And furthermore, what did we learn in school in pre-school? Stranger danger! Gosh, Four! How oblivious and gullible are you?!"

Four's eyes turn from a comforting dark blue to stone black. He grabs my forearm roughly.

"Never talk about my mother that way." he sneers, letting go of my arm after he speaks.

And with that, he walks away. I stare at his back, burning holes through it from my anger-filled eyes. I mutter in disgust, " _More like your dead mother_ ," as I walk to class.

 _Asshole._

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP to Tris' Recruitment~**

I enter a building with clear, glass windows and blue-colored exterior. It smells strongly of the hospital, which makes bile rise up my throat. I proceed to walk up to the reception desk, where a petite woman sits on the phone.

She looks up at me, almost expectantly. She looks at me and stands up. I smirk.

"Good Morning, Jeanine!" the receptionist beams. I turn around to see Jeanine Matthews.

She wears a crisp blue blazer, pressed so neatly that there are hardly any wrinkles. Her face hold a tight glare, as she stares at me.

"Ah, ," Jeanine praises. "How nice of you to become part of the Erudites."

I cringe, as I nod silently. Jeanine leads me to a room labelled "Serum Tester". She opens the door, and inside sits the devil himself, _Peter_. The cockroach smirks as Jeanine proceeds to explain to him my training.

"Now, Tris, you will be injected with the serums created by the lab doctors," Jeanine instructs. "Testing their serums for the possible effects."

"So basically I am a human ginny pig?" I retort. Peter snorts. Jeanine's eyes narrow.

"No. You are testing the serums to make sure," Jeanine replies sharply. "that it will work on _the day_."

And with that she walks away, leaving me with Peter.

"Okay..shall we get started?" Peter smirks. I hold my breath and regretfully nod.

Peter fills an injection with a clear fluid, his eyes concentrating. He looks up, hesitantly, gesturing the injection. With my mind full with regret, I take the injection from Peter, inserting it into the nape of my neck. I feel a chill dance its way down the spine of my back.

The room seems to appear blurry, and soon the whole room isn't visible. As my eyes adjust, I see Jeanine pointing a gun at my parents. My brain begins to panic as I try to run to save them, but it appears as if there is an invisible barrier restricting me. I watch as Jeanine's fingers slowly curl around the trigger of the gun, releasing the bullet.

My parents disappear, as Jeanine's body turns toward me, the gun pointing at the center of my chest. Her mouth curls into a cruel smile, and releases the trigger. I gasp back to reality, seeing Peter in front of me, studying me.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"Its called a fear simulation," Peter responded. "it uses your worst fears against you. Its Jeanine's plan to get past the government officials **."**

I test the fear serum a couple more times, until I leave the room to go home. As I walk down the sterile-smelling hallways, I contemplate whether Jeanine could actually be the antagonist. Could her plans to overthrow the government actually be reasonable? Was the government the enemy, and not Jeanine? I continue to think whether joining the Erudites was for the good of the world as I drive back home.

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP to Four's Encounter With His Mom~**

 **Four POV:**

The crisp air nips the back of my neck, as I slowly pull my hoodie over my head. A cold breeze brushes against my bare cheek. I rub my hands together as I proceed to sit on a bench behind the park, seeking a heat source. The transparent sky revealing a luminous full moon. When I feel as if I've been waiting decades for my mother, a slim figure approaches me. Its _her_. Choppy dark brown hair and the same dark blue eyes. Everything that I remember before her "death", alive as ever.

" _Tobias."_ she whispers, her hand grazing my cheek.

Her dark eyes skimming the surface of my skin. I stand still, unsure whether or not I should lean in to the comforting gesture.

"Where have you been for all these years?" I ask coldly. Her eyes soften in sorrow.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry," Evelyn replies. "It wasn't safe for me here because of what I believe in."

I knit my eyebrows. "And that is?"

"I'm the head coordinator for the _Erudites_."

Puffs of cold air leave the gap between my lips, as I stand there, in the cold, gaping at her response. My own mother, the one whose blood and genes I contain, has been working against the government, the people who have given her a right to live here. _Evelyn's_ eyes scan across my shocked face, her face muscles tensing.

"Tobias, Jeanine has found out that—"

"That's who you are working for? Jeanine? And you left your own son just because of _Jeanine?_ " Hot blood rushes down my veins, the anger penetrating my mind and my body.

"Tobias." Evelyn scolds. "There is a reason that I'm working with Jeanine. Its because—"

"Because of what? You get to become a millionaire because of it? You left me with _him_. My whole life has been tattered in scars and fear. How could you not be considerate?"

Dark silence approaches, each of us fighting the sudden urge to strangle one another. The tension between mother and son was uprising quickly.

"Listen to me now. You listen to me." Evelyn orders. "The government is a lie. Its been planning to leave the states in chaos. The government officials are no more than crooks. Jeanine is trying to create a revolt, but I voted against it."

If my mother had voted against it, then what were the Erudites going to do with the serums for fear landscapes and soldier controls? Something didn't seem right.

Sensing the confusion, Evelyn replies with, "The serums were supposed to be used for the revolt. For weeks I've been trying to persuade Jeanine against it, and now she has successfully thought of negotiating with the government."

"But what will happen to the serums? You can't just throw them out, right? They could end up in more dangerous hands." I questioned.

Evelyn smiles. "That's all been taken care of, Tobias. The serums will be given to the army and navy. They will be used for protection against attacks."

"So no crazy revolt that people would die in?" I ask.

Evel— _my mother_ shakes her head. "Nope. Its all going to be arranged peacefully, thank god."

I nod silently. My mother has been working to save us, not endanger us. The two of us engage in a deep conversation about the good times when my mother still lived with Marcus and I. When I was about five years old, I had argued with my family that two plus two was five. I recalled when my mother had corrected me, saying that the real answer was four. And that's where the nickname "Four" had emerged from my parents. Its been _so_ long since I've had _those_ types of moments. With my mother presumed dead and Marcus's physical abuse, I never felt like a child anymore.

After conversing for another hour, its time for my mother to leave. She gets up, her arm clasped around shoulder. She tugs me upward onto my feet. And hugs me. Its been a while since I had a sincere hug from my mother, and I hold on tight now, never wanting her to leave again. _Never again_. My mother tugs away from the embrace, heading on her heels away from me. I stand there, in the dark night, watching her retreat to where she belongs: saving the world. I take one last look at her moving back, and turn to go home myself.

Its been one hell of a night, and its time to turn in to bed. As my feet pound the sidewalk, I am grateful for the life that my mother has decided to return, rather the one I truly love hadn't _really_ left me. Tris would want to know about tonight, tomorrow at school, right after I apologize.

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP to Next Day~**

 **Tris POV:**

I walk down the noisy hallways of high school. Girls giggling hysterically to whatever nonsense their boyfriends have whispered in their ears. I scoff. Four and I would never be like _them_. In fact, we might as well have been the most _mature_ couple, I think, if we hadn't argued about his mother. As I approach my locker, I realize that I need to apologize to Four. I understood how he had felt. It was the only time he had heard from his beloved mother, and he needed all the lovable family he could get after countless tortures from Marcus.

I see a figure out of the corner of my eye approaching me. Thinking it was Peter, I turn around, ready to fire a curse. Instead I find just the person I've been looking for—Four. He looks bright today, and judging by the look on his face, had had a warm reunion with his mother.

"Hey Four! Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday?"

Just as I am apologizing, Four, still smiling, hands me a beige card. I knit my eyebrows, opening the card. And turns out, its an invitation to Four's birthday party.

I smile. "Four, you didn't have to give me a invitation. You could have just asked me."

Four grins. "I know. My mother made me give you a card because I believe she said, ' _You'd better invite that girl of yours to your birthday party. Formally, Tobias._ ' So I did." Four replies. "By the way, I'm sorry as well."

"Thanks. I wanted to tell you about my recruitment yest—" And at that exact moment, Zeke and Uriah Pendrad race down the halls with enormous smiles on.

"Oh my gosh, _Foursy_ , thanks so much for the invite!" Uriah coos. Zeke laughs. "Yeah, and we can't _wait_ to get you your _special_ birthday present!"

The Pendrads run away, Four smirking after them. Who knows what they'll do for my birthday present? Sensing my thoughts, Four smirks even wider.

" _Shut up_ , Four!" I say, jokingly as I run after the Pendrads.

 _We had a birthday party to prepare for._

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! I have transitioned my fanfic into an AU! Let's recap. So Tris and Four had a big fit about Four going to meet his supposedly dead mother. Then, during recruitment, Tris feels as if Jeanine isn't the enemy. But wait, it gets better, Four meets his mom, who works for the Erudites, who claims that the government is the actual enemy. And Four is having a birthday partay.**

 **After countless months and procrastination, _Dauntless High_ , is finally how I wanted it to be. Thanks so much to have been so patient while following, favoriting, and reviewing my fanfic. This chapter is almost 2,547 words!**

 **Don't forget to give your feedback/opinion to that lovely little button down below, that says "REVIEW".**

 **I will see you guys next time in Chapter 13!**

 **So until then…byyeeee**

 **~Sarai**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes, once again** ** _Dauntless High_** **had become hiatus..but welcome back. Chapter 13 is going to be a relatively chill chapter to be honest. Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. Now enough emotional talk and let's get right into the chapter.**

 **Ch.13**

 _Previously on Dauntless High:_

" _Shut up_ , Four!" I say, jokingly as I run after the Pendrads.

 _We had a birthday party to prepare for._

* * *

 **Tris POV:**

I woke up early the next day to prepare for Four's birthday party, excited that I was the one given the responsibility to plan it by Four. I had always been that party planner who went big, and I mean big. Like when it was Christina's sweet sixteen, I went all out with the cake and decorations. There were so many decorations and party items that we could barely fit them into the Pendrads' truck. As I packed all the birthday party items into boxes, I began to feel that throwing Four's birthday party would play a good distraction from the mess we had all gotten ourselves into with the Erudites. Four had told me all about his conversation with his mother the night before, and finding out that the Erudites wasn't some sort of trouble-causing organization. I felt more at ease about Caleb's involvement, now that he was working to bring down the corrupt government. Heaving the last box down to the bottom of the stairs, I proceeded to clean myself up and put on some party attire.

As soon as I retreated down the stairs after getting ready, the doorbell had rung. Opening the door, I was met with the sight of Christina, Uriah, and Zeke. The boys hauled the boxes into the truck whilst Christina told me about their distraction for Four.

"We literally had to drag him out of his bed and out of the house," Christina said. "Thank God for Evelyn making an appearance or we probably wouldn't have been able to set up."

"Where did she take him?" I asked.

"Down to the mall to buy him some party clothes. Four fussed so much to go."

"I mean he was the one with the birthday party right?" I said.

Christina laughed. "Four is always too indecisive."

I laughed. I looked behind me to see the status of the boys and Uriah was bringing that last box to the truck. I grabbed my shoes and my purse, muttered a quick goodbye to my parents, and hopped into the truck.

Once we had arrived at Four's house, I knew decorating his house was going to take a while. From his backyard, Four's house looked like a mansion.

Zeke exhaled loudly in awe. "Well this is gonna take a while," he said.

I nodded. Christina walked to the truck and started to unload the boxes.

"Well, we'd better start now."

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP~**

Three hours and eight sore feet later, Four's house was completely prepped up for his birthday party. The only thing to bring out was the ice cream cake, of course once Four came. I tiredly sat down on a lawn chair, relaxing my feet. Zeke had already called Evelyn to bring Four back. Uriah was just bringing a box with green wrapping paper out, setting it on the presents table.

"What did you get him?" I asked.

"You'll see." Uriah replied.

I rolled my eyes and heard the sound of car tires driving up the driveway.

"Hide!" Christina said in a loud whisper. The rest of us scattered across the backyard, with me ending up in stuck in a thorny rose bush. I heard the voice of Evelyn and Four approaching the backyard. 3-2-1.

"SURPRISE!" We all screamed as we emerged from our hiding places. I managed to get out of the rose bush with only minor scrapes. Four's eyes lit up as he scanned the entire backyard. Balloons were hung on every inch of fencing, streamers flung everywhere, and confetti was scattered around the whole yard. Uriah had had the idea of bringing a four-shaped piñata, and it was hung under an oak tree. His jaw seemed to drop as he absorbed the scene.

I laughed while I greeted him, pecking him on the lips.

"When I asked you plan this party, I didn't think it would be this all out," he replied smirking.

"What did you expect? It's Tris." said Will, who was just coming his car. He walked towards us, giving a brotherly hug to Four and handing him his present. "Happy birthday, man."

"Yeah don't you guys remember Christina's sweet sixteen?" Marlene said emerging from the driveway with Shauna behind her.

"Wow Tris is absolutely amazing!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Bonus points from the mother-in-law," Christina murmured in my ear playfully, elbowing me gently.

I laughed. Four wore a knowing smile on his face.

"Four, you look handsome!" Shauna stated.

I looked at Four to observe his attire. He was wearing a casual white tee with a plain button down shirt unbuttoned. He wore skinny black jeans and Converses. His hair was made into a quiff and he wore a fancy sunglasses. He looked _hot_.

"See something you like?" he asked me with a smirk.

I nodded, smiling. The rest of the gang and Evelyn settled down in the backyard whilst Four and I talked.

"You look beautiful, Tris," Four said, smiling.

I looked down on instinct at my light blue dress. "Thank you, Four."

He leaned down to kiss me whilst I stood on my tiptoes to close the distance between us. He kissed me with so much enthusiasm that I felt as if I was floating.

"Can we calm down the PDA, lovebirds?" Uriah screamed.

We broke apart, with me blushing after realizing that Four's mom was also present. She gave me a knowing smile. Four and I joined the rest of the group for the festivities. We started off with the piñata, in which we expected Four to maniacally swing around the bat. But surprisingly, he was able to crack open the piñata within the first swing. Candy rained down on the lawn, with Evelyn laughing as the rest of us acted like young children scurrying to get candy. As soon as we were satisfied with our earnings, Evelyn suggested that we cut the ice cream cake. We all huddled around Four, singing 'Happy Birthday' as he cut the cake. We then each got our fair share of cake, and settled down happily. Will tossed his present at Four, who caught it easily. One by one Four opened his presents until it was time for Zeke and Uriah's present. Four suspiciously opened the box and there lay a simple chocolate cake.

"Looks delicious guys," Four replied.

"Ooh you should cut it!" exclaimed Zeke, thrusting a knife.

Four dug the knife into the cake, and the cake exploded on to him with a _'pop'_ , that was soon followed by an explosion of silly string. I bursted out laughing, joining the rest of group. Evelyn brought paper towels to help clean Four up, whilst the rest of us were still laughing. Four looked amused and cracked a lopsided smile. Evelyn had just scraped the last bit of cake from Four's face when her phone rang. She excused herself and ran to attend her call. I found it a little bit suspicious that she had run all the way inside the house to pick up her call. Could it possibly have been Jeannine calling about the peace agreement. I shook my thoughts out of my head and soaked in the moment of Four's birthday party.

"How did you guys even make this?" Shauna asked.

"We shoved a pressure-filled can of silly string into a balloon. We then cut out the bottom of chocolate cake to fit the balloon." Zeke explained.

"Four's pressure on his knife would cause the balloon to pop and the silly string and cake would explode on him." Uriah added.

Four laughed, complimenting their genius minds. Evelyn had returned back with a distressed look.

"Tris, do you mind joining me? There's a slight problem back at the Erudites." she said.

"Sure." I said worried.

"I'm coming too," Four replied, looking anxious.

"Alright," Evelyn said. "Sorry guys for the disruption."

"It's no problem, Mama Four." Uriah stated.

Evelyn hurried off out of the backyard, Four and I exchanging perplexed looks.

What was going on?

* * *

 **A/N: A relatively AU chapter today except for the end. What do you think the call was about? Who was it from? Leave your guess in the review box below.**

 **I thinking about 2-3 chapters left until the epilogue? What do you think? Have any ideas what I should include next chapter?**

 **Thanks so much and don't forget to give your feedback/opinion to that lovely little button down below, that says "REVIEW".**

 **I will see you guys next time in Chapter 14!**

 **So until then…byyeeee!**

 **~Sarai**


End file.
